Pen Pals
by melodicBooknerd13
Summary: Sammy and Dawn are pen pals. One lives in Canada, the other in Iceland. Here's the story of them getting to know each other and becoming friends.
**Hey guys! I'm back (with no white vans)(I'm sorry...)! But seriously, I haven't updated anything since like October. But hey! Now you get a oneshot!**

 **This fic is for Kamikaze2007 for the Spring Fic Exchange in the TDWF. I hope you like it, Joos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or anything associated with it, it all belongs to FreshTV and Cartoon Network. You know the drill, mass chaos if I owned it, all that stuff.**

 **Let's get to the story, which is the reason you're here and we both know it.**

* * *

 _Pen Pals_

* * *

 _ **Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1 nýjan póst.**_

 _ **Frá:**_ SameyMP Gmail

May 21st, 2015

Dear Dawn,

Hi! I'm Sammy, your pen pal. You probably already knew that, though, since our schools have been setting this up for, like, three months.

What's it like living in Iceland? It's probably a lot more interesting than boring old Canada. All that's over here is hockey and maple syrup.

What are some of the things you like to do? My school didn't really tell me much about you, aside from that you're from Iceland and we're the same age, so I was wmondering if maybe we had anything in common.

I don't really know what else to say right now, so I guess bye for now. Talk to you soon!

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Þýða?_**

* * *

 _Page translated using Google Translate._

 _ **Inbox: You have 1 new email.**_

 _ **From:**_ DawnRagnarsdóttir Gmail

May 22nd, 2015

Dear Sammy,

Hi. I'm glad we finally get to talk after waiting for so long.

Iceland's really nice. I live near Reykjavik, and there are so many things here, like the Golden Circle, a beautiful geyser near my house.

I go to Canada every year during the summer to see my mother's family, and I don't think it is boring. I love seeing the mountains, and all of the animals around there.

I love nature and animals, and I love to volunteer at the animal shelter and the community center nearby my house. I also like to knit sweaters for myself and others. What are some of the things you like to do?

If you don't mind me asking, when is your birthday? Mine is October 15th, if you would like to know.

I have to go. I hope to talk to you again soon.

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

* * *

 ** _Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1 nýjan póst._**

 ** _Frá:_** SameyMP Gmail

May 24th, 2015

Dear Dawn,

That sounds really cool. I would love to see it. You're lucky you get to be so close to it. I live in Hamilton, and there's pretty much nothing interesting here.

Really? What part of Canada is your mom's family from? And if you come to Canada every summer, do you know much English?

I love animals, too. I'm a cheerleader, and I love it, for the most part. I also love acting and doing impressions of people.

It's fine for you to ask. Mine is July 22nd. And I'll have to remember yours.

Do you wanna send each other a picture of ourselves? That way, we can see what each other looks like. I'll attach a picture to this.

I have to go to cheer practice now. Bye!

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Þýða?_**

 _ **Opinn Viðhengi?**_

* * *

 _Page translated using Google Translate_

 _ **Inbox: You have 1 new email.**_

 _ **From:**_ DawnRagnarsdóttir Gmail

May 26th, 2015

Dear Sammy,

My mother's family lives in Toronto. My mother grew up in Toronto, but moved to Reykjavik when she was younger, and she met my father here, so she's stayed here.

I know some English, and I can hold a conversation in English, though my reading and writing isn't very good in English.

I know a boy who moved here a few years ago who liked acting and doing different "characters", as he told people they were.

You said that you love cheerleading "for the most part". What did you mean by this?

July 22nd. I will remember it.

I will send you a picture of myself with this. You are very pretty.

My father needs the computer, so this is all for the moment. Goodbye.

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

 ** _Open_** **_Attachment?_**

* * *

 ** _Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1 nýjan póst._**

 ** _Frá:_** SameyMP Gmail

June 1st, 2015

Dear Dawn,

Sorry for taking a few days to reply, I was really busy with my new job, and with chores.

Toronto, hmm? That's about an hour from here. Maybe the next time you come to Canada, we could meet each other in real life. And even if we couldn't, we could still talk to each other on here.

That makes sense. Well maybe us talking to each other could help you with your English. It could help me learn some Icelandic, too.

The boy you know seems interesting. What do you mean he he told people he did "characters"? What were they, if not characters?

Sometimes, cheerleading can be really stressful, like for competitions and stuff like that. It doesn't help that my sister is on the team for me to deal with as well, but it doesn't make as much of a difference anymore.

Thank you so much! You're sooo pretty too!

So, do want to do some random trivia about each other, like your favorite book or musicians?

Just to let you know, I won't be able to respond to any emails until the 9th. My family is going on vacation to Quebec, and my parents are trying to make it a technology-free weekend for my sister and I.

Speaking of the trip, my parents are telling me to start packing now. Talk to you next week!

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Pýða?_**

* * *

 _Page translated using Google Translate_

 ** _Inbox: You have 1 new email._**

 ** _From:_** DawnRagnarsdóttir Gmail

June 2nd, 2015

It's alright. And a new job? What is it?

Meeting you in person would be lovely. It would be nice to finally get to talk to you in real life, instead of just on a screen. Perhaps I could find a way to arrange it with my parents for whenever we visit Canada again, if your parents are alright with it.

Speaking of when I'm coming to Canada, school vacation starts next week for me, and we usually go on vacation in Canada a few days afterwards. So I'll probably be coming later this month or early next month.

That could work. It would be great to learn to write in English. It would make communicating with you much easier, both with me learning English and you Icelandic.

I don't think he would be comfortable with me telling people about this, since he hasn't told anyone about this yet. He didn't even tell me, but I know, and I've promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about his secret. So you probably won't be knowing much about his "characters". Sorry.

Ah, I understand how that could be stressful. How does your sister make things harder for you being on the team?

Thank you, and you're welcome.

Alright. My favorite book is Little Women, and my favorite musician is Singh Kaur, an amazing new age musician. What are your favorites? And what is your favorite food?

Have fun on your trip!

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

* * *

 _ **Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1 nýjan póst.**_

 _ **Frá:**_ SameyMP Gmail

June 9th, 2015

I'm back from Quebec! It was a lot of fun seeing all of the stuff there.

I'm working at a fast food restaurant near my house as a cashier. It's not really the greatest job, but it could be worse.

That would be great, and I'll ask them whenever you know what day you're coming. And hopefully it's as soon as you think it'll be.

That would be cool. I've always wanted to learn another language.

I understand. You promised to keep something a secret, so you can keep it a secret.

Well, my sister is the captain of the team, and she assigns me to the harder stunts that she knows I can't really do. It's not really that big a deal, I'm used to it. And it's kinda a learning experience, so it actually kinda helps I guess.

I love Little Women, but my favorite book would definitely have to be "A Child Called 'It'". It's such an amazing book. My favorite musician is Meghan Trainor, and my favorite food is strawberries. What about yours?

I've never listened to new age music before. I'll try listening to it sometimes.

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Pýða?_**

* * *

 _Page translated with Google Translate_

 ** _Inbox: You have 1 new email._**

 ** _From:_** DawnRagnarsdóttir Gmail

June 9th, 2015

Hey! I'm glad you had a good time on your vacation.

That does sound like it wouldn't be the greatest jon.

I asked my parents when we're going to Canada, and they said that we'll be going on the 12th! We might be able to meet on Saturday, after we've gotten everything unpacked after we arrive. I hope your parents will let you.

Thank you for understanding.

It's not very nice of your sister to do this to you. She should do some of the harder things, too.

I haven't heard of that book, but I'll look into it. I've listened to Meghan Trainor before, but I didn't really like her very much. She was a good singer, but it isn't really what I like listening to. I love strawberries, too.

It's great. I hope you enjoy it.

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

* * *

 _ **Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1 nýjan póst.**_

 **Frá:** SameyMP Gmail

June 11th, 2015

It's not, but it helps me earn money, and this restaurant is good for helping with scholarships, so it's got it's benefits.

Well, it looks like we're meeting in a couple days, because I asked my parents, and they said I could drive up to Toronto by myself to meet you! I'm so excited that we finally get to meet in real life!

It's fine, I'm used to it anyways, like I said before. And sometimes she does some of the harder stuff.

You'll love it, trust me. And everyone has their own tastes.

I can't wait until I get to see you on Saturday!

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Pyða?_**

* * *

 _Page translated using Google Translate_

 _ **Inbox: You have 1 new email.**_

 **From:** DawnRagnarsdóttir Gmail

June 12th, 2015

We are at my mother's family's house, and we just finished unpacking for the week. I'm sharing a room with my cousin, Delilah.

Well, that's good then.

At least she does some of the harder stuff sometimes. And if you say so.

I can't wait until tomorrow. We'll finally get to talk in real life to each other.

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

* * *

 _ **Innanborðs: Þú hafa 1nýjan póst.**_

 **Frá:** SameyMP Gmail

June 13th, 2015

It was so exciting getting to meet you in person. I know we've only been talking to each other for about half of a month, but it kinda feels like we've been friends forever.

It was really cool to learn about how you can see people's aura's! I've never heard of someone being able to do that before, and it was really cool.

It's kinda funny, but before we saw each other, I thought you would be taller. I don't mean to be rude by that, I just thought you would be taller for some reason.

It was great to talk to you, and I'm so glad we had the opportunity to do this.

Also, I forgot to tell you this when we were talking about it, but Selena is such a pretty middle name.

-Sammy Phillips

 ** _Pýða?_**

* * *

 _Page translated using Google Translate_

 ** _Inbox: You have 1 new email._**

 **From:** DawnRagnarsdóttirGmail

June 13th, 2015

It was great finally getting to see you in person. And you're right, it does seem like we've been friends for much longer.

Seeing auras is a rare gift that not many people have. I'm glad you find the ability to be interesting.

That's funny. Most people think I'm taller, though that might be because I'm much shorter than the average height, and they think I'm going to be around 5'3 or 5'4 in height.

I'm glad we got this opportunity, too.

Thanks. And Marnie's a nice middle name, too.

-Dawn Ragnarsdóttir

* * *

 **So? How was it? I hope you liked it, Joos.**

 **Please leave a review, even if you're a guest, and tell me your thoughts. I say this every time, you guys probably know this by now.**

 **That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
